


You're Gonna Catch Me When I Fall

by lynnja



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnja/pseuds/lynnja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centered around Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Expect a lot of fluff, mean stuff to happen to them, and smut that contains either or. Drabbles aren't related to one another unless stated. Some are AU as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first upload to AO3 and I'm still getting the hang of it. If you see me make an oops somewhere, please please let me know. Other than that, I do hope you enjoy!

She was tired but her eyes didn't seem to want to shut. Jemma knew that if she fell asleep now then she'd most likely dream of Fitz, but even that knowledge couldn't get her to try and rest. She really should. They had a flight to catch early in the morning and if she didn't get some rest she'd be cranky. She knew all that and yet she still couldn't take her eyes off him.

Maybe it was because she was in awe of how peaceful he looked right now. The past several months – no, since joining SHIELD really – he'd always seemed so stressed, even when he slept. Right now though, his brow wasn't furrowed, his lips weren't pursed, and there was a small smile on his face. Jemma reached out and stroked his hair, her touch so light and soft that she wouldn't wake him up. A glint of moonlight caught her ring and the unexpected sparkle made her smile. She didn't think she'd ever get used to wearing it, but then again it was still new. When he'd first offered it to her she'd been so scared that she would lose it that Jemma wore it on a chain around her neck. That seemed like the safer option. But now? Now she wore it and he couldn't ever imagine taking it off.

The clock read after midnight and she sighed knowing that if she fell asleep right now she'd only get six hours of sleep and it wouldn't be enough. She'd done missions on less before; there had been moments when she'd been so caught up in something she couldn't fathom leaving the lab no matter how many dozens of hours it'd been. This was different though. This was peace and comfort and damnit she needed to get to sleep.

It occurred to her that she could wake him up and somehow he'd know how to get her sleeping in just a few minutes. That would be selfish though, and while she might have enjoyed the company she couldn't bear to wake him. Probably because of that whole peaceful thing. 

“Hey Fitz,” she said as she nudged at his bare side. Apparently the not waking thing was out the window. 

He didn't answer right away and she drew back thinking he was too far asleep. However he caught her hand while it was still near his side, and he brought it back down to rest on top of him. “Can't sleep?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. Words between them were only for other people. A glance, a soft touch, a raised eyebrow said everything of importance between them. Right now his look said he was still groggy, but worried about her. The worry faded a little when he realized that she was alright other than being a little restless. Jemma couldn't blame him for thinking the worst. After everything that had happened between them, with SHIELD, and HYDRA, and Ward and aliens and gods and monsters, being woken up in the middle of the night could easily be cause for concern.

Fitz sat up a little and ran his fingers through his curls, though that only served to rile them more. He adjusted his position so she could get closer, something Jemma took full advantage of once he was finished. After that there was a minimum of shifting around so they were both closer, and so he could take her hand in his. 

“It still feels like a dream,” he said as his fingers ran over and over her ring. “Eh? Mrs. Fitzsimmons?” 

Jemma had heard Fitzsimmons a million times over. It was what they introduced themselves as after all. But that wasn't the same as what he was saying now. Before it meant she was part of a duo. Part of a team, a unit. Now? Now it meant they were one. The pair had always been symbiotic before, but now they took it to its logical conclusion. 

“Took us long enough to get here.”

She didn't have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. “You were the hold up,” he said. “I realized I liked you first.”

“Well that does me no good if you don't say anything.”

“I was waiting for you to realize!”

“Oh, that's rubbish.”

This was a rehash of a conversation they'd had before. It wasn't a serious argument, and the familiarity of her lines was starting to lull Jemma to sleep. Or maybe that was Fitz stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her nose, cheeks, and forehead between words. Either way her eye lids felt heavy and her breathing was starting to slow. 

“Love you Fitz,” she breathed out. The words were light in the air and she wasn't sure if he heard them.

Then, right before she finally fell asleep she heard, “Love you too. Love you forever.”


	2. The Sex Was Never Bad

The sex was never bad. Fitz would have never said that, never thought that, not in a million years. That wasn't to say the first time wasn't awkward. They both had a little to drink that first night. Not enough that they wouldn't remember what happened, not enough that the drinks were what fueled the decision to get a hotel room. No, the drinks were just a starting point. A little bit of courage so that he could finally rest his hand on her thigh and lean in close and ask if she wanted to leave with him. Right then. After that he drew back, pulling his hand into his own lap because even though he knew his feelings for her were solid and he knew what she felt too, he still couldn't quite grasp that she minded his touch.

Before that night there had been chaste kisses at each others door's on the bus, or a few stolen moments between missions. The two of them had promised they'd wait until things weren't so crazy around them and a new relationship wouldn't have them distracted. It hadn't been easy for Fitz to agree once he found out there was even the possibility of a relationship, but he'd waited. After all, he'd waited after realizing his feelings to let her know, so what was a little bit longer?

Turns out it was a lot. That night at the bar had been their first real chance to relax and the two of them were barely there for an hour before leaving so they could grope at each other in the back of a cab. By the time they actually got up to a room Fitz was sure he'd gone half mad and it wasn't long after that before their clothes were scattered across the room and he was with Simmons in a way he'd never thought he'd been. When they both finished they'd fallen asleep in a haze of sweat and mussed sheets and panted declarations of love. 

Fitz wouldn't give that memory up for the world. That night was maybe the best he'd ever had, but that wasn't to say there wasn't room for improvement. He knew Simmons. That was the funny part. He knew what made her tick, what she worried about at night. He knew how she liked her sandwiches cut and the huff she made when an experiment fell apart on her. However, that was Jemma was she in the lab. As a lover he quickly came to discover there was so much more to know.

That was the fun part though. Like the second time they were together and Jemma ended up on top and he discovered she loved it when he drew her hand up her side. Or the fourth time when she'd all but drug him back to his bunk something she'd been working on had turned into a dead end. That was when he'd found out that he didn't really mind being used as a distraction or that when she was upset she liked him to take control. That was also the time that he found out she made sweet little mewling noises when he kissed her neck and all but yelped when he bit. Perhaps leaving those bruises was a little much but that fourth time was also when he found out she could give as good as she got and her teeth left their own marks on him soon enough. That fourth time had been quite a learning experience.

It was the eighth time they were together before they managed to come at the same time. He'd made her come before that, thanks to fingers and tongues and the fact that he asked what she wanted and Jemma had no problem telling. However, the coming together thing was hard to get down, even with them being as in sync as they were. When they'd finished and she'd gotten off him, she'd raised her hand for a high five and he'd obliged while laughing. 

The fifteenth time Fitz found out he both loved and hated 'glad you're alive sex'. She'd been the one needed on that mission and even though Coulson and May had gone as well, she was the one who'd found the 084 first – and the people who had found it before her. Jemma had gotten away with a few bruises and a bloody nose before May had gotten involved, but knowing it could have been worse didn't make him feel any better when he kissed her, and touched her, and realized that he could have been a minute or two from never seeing her again. After they were done he made her promise something like this wouldn't happen again. She'd promised but he knew she couldn't really mean it so long as they both worked for SHIELD. He'd held her for a long time that night, long after she fell asleep. 

The eighteenth time Fitz learned that if going under cover means being flirted with by a blonde in a red dress he was going to have to deal with a jealous Simmons when he got back. Usually jealous was his role, but after that night he found that he didn't mind so much if she wanted to take that burden from him upon occasion. 

Every time was a learning experience, but the general conscientious between the two of them was that things kept getting better. By now he knew all the ways she liked to be touched, what words he could say that would be met with her lips on his, what sort of look he needed to give if he wanted her under him in half an hour. 

There was still more to know though. For example, just an hour ago he'd discovered that if she came to him with a small wavering smile and a stick in her hands decorated with a plus sign then the sex would be fantastic. Well, once he'd gotten over the surprise of it was all. Once he'd wrapped his mind around the implications and gotten on with kissing Jemma's face until she couldn't hardly breathe she was laughing so hard Fitz decided that no – the sex wasn't ever bad. But he wouldn't trade the days past for the days that were to come.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is delighted at the idea of being snowed in. Jemma? Not so much.

Jemma opened the door and then shut it right away, but not before some snow fell inside. Fitz watched her from the comfort of an arm chair and when she looked at him he shook his head. “I don't know what you were expecting to happen.” She chuckled at that and went back to where he was.

Fitz shifted to make room for her, only minimally spilling his hot chocolate as he did so. For her part Jemma moved onto the chair with no spilling, but that was probably more due to sheer dumb luck than anything else. Once she was comfortable she responded, “Probably. But I wanted to see how high it'd gotten. If it keeps up like this we won't be able to leave tomorrow.”

“I don't think that'd be a bad idea,” Fitz said with a slow drawl. He was currently trying to take advantage of the fact that Jemma was mostly in his lap by running his free hand down her side. With all the layers she had on Jemma could barely feel a thing, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case for long. But she wanted to talk about his comment right now. 

“Fitz, you know we were given just the one day of leave.”

“What are they going to do, fire us? We're too valuable for that. And even if they did, with our credentials we could live just about anywhere and make bank.” Jemma knew he had a point on both accounts, but she still didn't want to be stuck here after they were supposed to report back to Coulson. Supplies wasn't the problem. The little cabin the two of them had rented was well stocked. Nor was the snow the problem. She'd packed for both of them and they could make it through any kind of cold if they needed. There was a fire crackling and there was more wood if needed. No, none of that was the problem.

“We're going to get in trouble,” she said. After she spoke Jemma realize she sounded a bit, well, whiny. “You know I don't like to get into trouble.”

“Tough. I don't know what you expected when we got a cabin in the Alps, but snow should definitely been on the list.”

“Snow was. Getting snowed in wasn't and -” Jemma stopped when she realized something was going on around her waist. She looked down to see Fitz' hand lost in the fabric of her sweater and a perturbed look on his face. “What are you doing?” 

“Well I was trying to get my hand under your shirt in a clever attempt to distract you. But there's no skin here, just more fabric.” Jemma didn't have anything to say to that. She just laughed and pulled off her sweater, revealing to Fitz the longer shirt she had underneath. “Ah, there.” The shirt ended at her mid thigh and he snaked his hand under that before raising it – only to get into contact with her camisole rather than her skin. “Damnit! Why are you doing this to me?”

“When I was getting dressed for the Alps how easy the clothes came off wasn't exactly at the top of my list for dressing concerns.”

“I don't see why the two can't overlap. If -”

“No!” she said as she put a finger over his lips. “No science. No theories. Nothing of the sort. Just deal with the here and now problem and help me get out of my clothes.” By now both cups of hot chocolate had long since been forgotten in their haste to get the other's clothes off. That particular dance was increasing in tempo, though hindered by the chair, oversized though it was. “Bed?” she asked.

Fitz looked at her as though he'd forgotten they had such a thing. After a moment he caught up and repeated, “Bed.” Ht see stood up, helping Jemma to his feet as he did so. Jemma kissed him for a quick moment before she pulled away and removed her shirt, then her camisole. That left her in just her bra and pants a sight that Fitz couldn't seem to look away from. “That's good then. I was worried that you'd have another shirt under and -”

“Have I ever told you that you talk to much?” Jemma asked. She kissed him again, this time a bit harder than before, then took his hand in hers. “Bed,” she said firmly before leading him in the right direction.


	4. A Visitor in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Oh and feelings. There are those too I suppose. Set after 1.6

He came to her that night, long after everyone else on the bus had fallen asleep. Fitz always had access to her room because considering otherwise was impossible to Jemma. Usually he knocked first, but not that night. Tonight he just slipped in and stayed near the door, not saying anything and not moving.

Jemma hadn't been able to sleep and she knew the moment he entered that it was him. She didn't need to ask what he was doing because she'd had the same thought a million times that night. Everything that happened seemed like a dream and she wanted to know that he was still breathing. However, she'd convinced herself that she would just disturb him so she'd stayed where she was.

After a minute she heard him reach for the door and she said, “No.” Then after a moment, “Come here.”

Fitz obeyed. He came to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge as she sat up. “Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Just – just wanted to make sure you were alright. Didn't decide to jump out the plane after all.”

A giggle bubbled out of her, though the memory of her dive off the bus only hours ago wasn't really that funny. Ward had jumped off with her and Fitz had been there afterwards and everything was going to be alright, but it still wasn't funny. Fitz knew that too, she could tell that from his expression. “I'm alright,” she said softly. Without thinking much about what she was doing, Jemma reached up and cupped his face in her hands. It was dark in the room, but she could still see him. He looked like an angel with those curls and those lips. They were close, she noted in an analytical way. They were close and he was leaning in but unwilling to close the distance entirely.

So she did.

Jemma kissed him, soft and sweet and her lips melded into his. He was eager to kiss back and his hand moved to thread in her hair. The kiss didn't stay chaste for too long before tongues were meeting and hands were moving. All that was running through Jemma's mind right now was 'about time' and how right this felt. Now that she thought about it, Jemma realized this was a long time coming; the two of them just needed a push. Turned out that all it took was an alien virus and an attempted suicide.

He was on top of her now. Their lips were still moving together, crashing and swelling and she found herself moving with him in rhythm. His hands moved down to the waist of the sweatpants she was wearing now, but they stopped there. “You sure?” he mumbled against her mouth. Fitz' voice was thick with lust but she knew that if she said she wasn't ready or didn't want to, he'd stop. “You don't – don't owe me. This is because...”

“Because it's about damn time,” Jemma said. “Because we've been a long time in the making.” He nodded to that, but his hands still hesitated. She moved her own so she could get his pants off. Fitz was still kissing her then, but as she worked on getting the two of them naked, he moved his mouth to nibble at her neck. A whimper escaped as he played with delicate areas. Fitz continued to move down, to her collarbone, then to her breasts. Her back arched to feel his hot breath there, then he took her right nipple in his mouth. His tongue rolled over the flesh and she found her breath was coming out in shuddering gasps. Fitz took over the process of removing their clothes now, because she seemed to have forgotten what she was doing with her fingers. “Like that?” he asked, and she could just about hear the smirk. 

“Y-yeah.” Words were failing her now too. Her sweatpants slid off her thanks to Fitz and a moment later his pants were gone as well. He broke from kissing her to strip off his own shirt. Jemma's blouse was the only thing on now, and that was being unbuttoned as he began to kiss further down. Finally all of her was exposed and so was he and she felt like her heart was going to burst. Or maybe that was something else, because he was kissing her hip bones and then moving so his head was between her legs. She spread them open so he could do what he wanted better. 

At first it was just gentle licks. There were quick flicks of his tongue here and there, then his tongue began to play with her in ways she couldn't imagine. It was all she could do to squirm and moan while he worked. It was both everything she wanted and making her crave more. As soon as she thought that he slipped a finger inside her and she realized that she wouldn't be sated until she had everything he had to offer. Fitz slipped another finger in and them moved steadily. A pressure was growing at the bottom of her stomach and she needed it released.

Before it could be, he slipped his fingers out and moved his mouth so he could kiss hers. Jemma could taste herself on him and it only make her want more. Her hands wrapped around his curls as he kissed her again, and when he drew back Jemma saw that he was as lost in this moment as she was. “Ready?” he asked. She became acutely aware of his body then. His erection was between her legs, ready to enter where his fingers had been only moments before. 

“Ready,” she told him. Jemma shifted a bit to accommodate him as he moved to enter her. She groaned to feel him – all of him – and moved again to make herself more comfortable. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Jemma felt Fitz hesitate then and she was quick to assure him. “It's been a while. It's alright.” To prove her point she rolled her hips against him. Even as she spoke the soreness inside her was melding into pleasure and the feeling only increased when Fitz began to move in tempo with her. The pressure in her stomach began to build again, only helped when Fitz reached down touch her clit even as they fell into pace.

She could tell he was getting close when his breath came in short pants. She was doing the same and the pressure in her stomach was beginning to feel like a damn begging to broken. “I'm close,” Fitz murmured in her ear. 

“Me too,” she told him. Fitz thrust a few more times, then stopped. It was that feeling, of him coming inside her that made Jemma come as well. She had to fight against the reflex to scream because the last thing she wanted was Coulson or May coming to see what was going on. So she rode out her private roller coaster in relative silence. 

Fitz rolled off but wrapped an arm around her. Jemma leaned in to the touch and for now just listened to the sound of his breathing. His fingers were tracing shapes on her shoulder and she could feel exhaustion creeping into her mind. She supposed the two of them should probably talk about what happened, but she didn't know what there was to say. This wasn't a one night sort of deal. It might have been the fear about her brush with death that brought them together, but she and Fitz were more than just comfort. He was her rock, her mind, her other half. And when she was with him she was safe. As though he could read her mind Fitz squeezed her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her body let go then and by the time he managed to get out, “I love you,' she was already asleep. Fitz knew that of course. It was the only reason he had enough courage to say anything.


End file.
